Trinity Seven: The Seven Saints
by D.M.Ash
Summary: Luxuria, Gula, Avaritia, Acedia, Ira, Invidia, and Superbia. The seven archives of magic. But like everything else in existence, they must have their opposites... A new look at the world of Trinity Seven.
1. Blank Slate

**A/N: This fic is based on the manga Trinity Seven: The Seven Magicians. Look it up on a manga reader site or something.**

Trinity Seven - The Seven Saints

Chapter 1 - Blank Slate

Superbia - Pride

Ira - Wrath

Acedia - Sloth

Invidia - Envy

Avaritia - Greed

Gula - Gluttony

Luxuria - Lust

These are the seven deadly sins that act as Archives to access magic with a Thema, or theme. This is the most known way to access magic, but like everything in the universe, those sins have their opposite, so magic too must have another way to be accessed.

With that in mind, a whole new side of the Trinity Seven universe comes to mind, with similar, yet different settings. Let's take a look, shall we?

* * *

_November 12, 2019_

_Unknown Location, Japan_

"This is Azami, approaching the target area now."

A young woman with long burgundy hair and pale blue eyes walked through the woods with stealth in mind. Despite that, she wore what looked like a school uniform, and wore a white beret on her head. To top it off a part of her hair was braided down the left side of her head.

"I here you loud and clear, Azami-kun. Can you see the target area the Breakdown Phenomenon took place?"

"I'm approaching…now."

The woman named Azami reached a clearing, where she saw a crater that went quite deep. Looking down as she approached, she touched the edge with curious eyes. "Interesting, it's so smooth…"

"What have you found, Azami-kun? Is the destruction that bad?"

"Destruction? It's more like the entire space just vanished instead. No rubble or anything except at the center, though I still feel slight traces of the Breakdown Phenomenon."

"…Oh dear. Well, you need to hurry and find the Rosenkreuz Grimore. Royal Biblia just dispatched a mage to investigate, and I really don't want to lose such a valuable Grimore to our sister academy."

"I'm on it, Headmistress." The young woman focused before chanting. "Access, Humanitas Archive. Execute Thema."

In a flash, the young woman's outfit changed, her Magus Mode activated. She now wore a black turtleneck shirt with a open red coat that went down to her ankles, a brown skirt, and black stockings. Also, she wore fingerless black gloves that looked like had circuit patterns on top, if you look at it at an angle.

Looking at herself for a second, the woman jumped down and went to the center of the crater, where she saw that there was something at the center. Getting closer, she saw that it was the remains of a chamber and as she approached, she reported. "I found what's left of the facility. Looks like the research chamber."

"I see. The Grimore must be there. I just hope it's still in one piece."

"Didn't you say the Grimore was indestructible?"

"Normally, but with a Breakdown Phenomenon…"

Nothing more was said as the ruins were searched, and a minute later, the young woman found something. "Well, hello there…"

"Did you find it?"

"Yes, and something very cute attached to it."

The young woman found the Rosenkreuz Grimore, a small book that had a silver cross with a rose in the middle on it's front, but it was attached to the arm of a young man. One who's clothes were tattered and was unconscious. All she could tell was that the young man had short black hair and a slight tan, and was Japanese.

"Looks like the Grimore bonded with someone. Maybe that's the cause for the Breakdown Phenomenon?"

"The Grimore bonded to someone? Oh dear, we have no choice. Bring the boy back to the Academy. We'll see if the bonding is permanent or temporary, though knowing our luck, it's the former."

"Understood." The young woman put away her communicator before she looked at the unconscious teen and smiled. "Well, it'd be a waste to leave a cutie such as you here anyway. Up you go!"

Carrying the teen over her shoulder, Eve Azami activated a teleportation spell, vanishing from the area with the teen and the Grimore. Lucky too, as a minute later, Lilith Azami from the Royal Biblia Academy would show up to investigate the site.

* * *

_Dreamstate, ?_

"_Your mission is to…"_

_Where…am I…?_

"_Failure is not an option, understood?"_

"_Yes sir!"_

_Ugh, my head hurts…_

"_The Grimore's not responding again! Maybe if we had it's other half…"_

"_No choice, we have to try one more method before we pack it up. We might have been found…"_

_What's…going on?_

"_We've found the intruder! Hurry and-gyargh!"_

_All these voices…so loud…_

"_Wait, don't touch that boy! You don't know-!"_

_I can't…remember anything… Wait, my name… my name is…_

* * *

_November 13, 2019_

_Regalia Astraea Academy, Infirmary_

"Oh, he's waking up. Maybe this time we can get something worthwhile out of this."

The young man opened his eyes to find the light a bit too strong for his eyes. Squinting them shut, he moaned, "Ugh, I feel sore…"

"I'm not surprised, considering Azami-kun freaked out when she saw your injuries."

"H-Headmistress!"

Squinting, the young man opened his eyes to find himself in an infirmary of sorts as his vision clears. To his right, Eve and an older woman in a suit stood, with the latter switching her gaze from his face to his right arm. He tried to move, but found that he couldn't. Not without feeling a bit of pain, that is.

"…Now it hurts…"

"Now that you're awake, we can get move onto the questioning."

"Headmistress. Don't you think it's too soon for questioning? I mean, he just woke up."

"As much as I'd like to leave this young man to heal, we need questions now. Particularly on how the Rosenkreuz Grimore bonded to him and the Breakdown Phenomenon."

"…What?"

The young man was confused, and when he looked at his right arm, he saw the book in question connected to his arm by thin chains wrapped around his wrist. He tried lifting his arm to get a better look, but that just resulted in pain.

"I suggest you don't move mister. It'll take a few more days for you to heal up." The older woman folded her arms as she gave a sigh. "And before you ask, this is Regalia Astraea Academy's infirmary. I'm the Headmistress, Ohgami Seras, and this is Azami Eve, a second year student."

"I…see." The young man gave a frown as he tried to figure out what was going on, among other things.

"First things first, what's your name?"

"Name…?" A wrack of pain went through the teen's head as he tried to remember something. "My name…I can't remember…"

"…Oh dear, I have a bad feeling about this." The older woman pinched the bridge of her nose before she took a deep breath. "Do you remember anything, anything at all?"

A few minutes of silence passed as the young man had his eyes closed in thought. He opened them and with a resigned look, sighed, "…No, nothing."

"Crud…"

Eve looked puzzled and asked, "Headmistress?"

"Well, looks like that avenue just got shut down." When Eve looked at Seras questionably, the latter explained, "The Rosenkreuz Grimore tended to blank a person's memory when the contract is made. Usually, that wouldn't be much of a problem, but the Grimore turns the person into a vegetable, and it's not curable with magic, or any other method. Something about the Grimore testing the person or something. It's the reason why it was sealed away in the first place."

"B-But, he's fine. What makes him different?"

"I don't know…"

Listening to all this, the young man frowned as he muttered to himself, "Haa…what's my name?"

**[Orimura Ichika.]**

Everyone froze as they heard a feminine voice speak from his right arm. Looking down, they saw the rose on the tome glowing slightly as the young man asked, "W-What?"

**[Your name is Orimura Ichika. It is the name you gave me when we sealed our contract.]**

"…You can talk?"

**[Yes. I am the Intelligent Grimore, Rosenkreuz Stilette, but better known as Rosenkreuz. It is a pleasure to meet you again, Master.]**

"Okay…" A bit freaked out that the book on his arm was talking, Ichika went over his name. "Orimura…Ichika… That sounds familiar. Is that really my name?"

**[It is the name that you gave me, Master. I do not know if that is your true name or not, however.]**

"Orimura Ichika, huh? Well, that's a start." Seras mentally noted the name before she went on. "Well, since you're essentially a blank state, would you like to become a mage?"

"A…mage?" Ichika may not have his personal memories, but his knowledge and common sense was still in his brain. Although, the thought of mages and magic didn't sound as farfetched to him for some reason.

"Yes. As the Rosenkreuz Grimore bonded to you and you're still here, you have the aptitude as a mage. For all we know you could've been a mage before. Besides, I doubt you would like the other option."

"And that is…?"

"We kill you and then seal away Rosenkreuz, as per protocol."

Seras' flat response shook Ichika a bit, which made him feel tired. "Ugh, when you put it that way, I don't have much of a choice now, do I?"

"Heh, then I welcome you Regalia Astraea Academy as a first year student, Orimura Ichika. I will handle the paperwork, so I leave you in Azami-kun's hands." She gave a nod, while mentally thought, 'Orimura, hmm? This bears investigating…'

With that, Seras left Ichika alone with Eve, who turned to smile at him. "Hello. I'm Azami Eve. It's nice to meet you, Orimura-kun. Hehe, I sure picked up a cutie this time. Such a nice change from the usual…"

"Huh?" Ichika felt a bit uncomfortable for some reason, when he felt fatigue catch up with him. "So…tired…"

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll check up on you as you recover, but I have my classroom duties to attend to, so see you later!"

Watching Eve leave with a wave, Ichika succumbed to sleep, but not before thinking, 'For an amnesiac, I'm handling this pretty well, surprisingly enough…'

* * *

_November 20, 2019_

A week later, Ichika was back to proper health, as Eve helped with the bandages. The amnesiac couldn't help but think over what he was told over the past week. Apparently, all Seras could tell him was that he was sixteen years old from genetic testing, and that his records seemed…off. He could tell that Seras was hiding something, but figured he'll find out sooner or later.

Now dressed in Regalia Astraea's uniform, with the notable things being the cross on the left chest pocket and a symbol on each shoulder, Ichika gave himself a look as Eve smiled, "Looking good there, Orimura-kun. Come with me, I'll show you around the Academy."

Ichika just nodded as Eve lead him out of the infirmary, and into the school hallway. "So…where do we start?"

"I think a trip to the Headmistress' office will start. She wants to see you before we begin."

"You know anything about it, Azami-san?"

"No, I don't think so…"

* * *

_Regalia Astraea Academy - Headmistress' office_

"Hello, Orimura-kun, Azami-kun. I've been expecting you two."

"Hello, Headmistress."

Sitting at her desk, Seras looked up and greeted them when Ichika and Eve entered. Shifting the paperwork aside, Seras folded her hands as the two students stopped in front of her desk. Ichika was the one to speak up, asking, "Azami-san said you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes," Seras pulled out two things from bottom of her desk drawer. "You had more than the Rosenkreuz Grimore and your clothes on you. These two things were also on your person. Your clothes were thrown out unfortunately, due to being damaged beyond repair."

Looking at the two items, Ichika and Eve saw that they were a sheathed military combat knife and a black handgun with three magazines. Taking interest in the handgun, he picked it up and took it out of it's holster. Finding it familiar, the handgun looked customized, and had a name on the side, 'Ombra.'

"Hmm, looks like a customized M1191." Seras mused, "From it's design, I guess it's meant to be held in the left hand."

As Ichika held the gun and pointed it at the wall, Eve had a look of concern. "Headmistress, is it alright for Orimura-kun to have that?"

"Magic can be just as bad as any weapon Azami-kun. You of all people should know that, considering your magic style."

"Ah, right. Sorry."

"No worries." Seras turned her attention to Ichika. "So, Orimura-kun, did it jolt something in your memory?"

Ichika took a moment to reply as he put Ombra back in it's holster. "…No. All I can tell is that it feels familiar, but that's it."

"I see. Oh well…" Seras sighed as Ichika took both weapons and hid them on his person. Seras then turned to Eve. "Azami-kun, I'll leave it to you to fill in Orimura-kun's magic education gap."

"I-I understand." Eve looked a bit shaken, but calmed down.

"Alright. The two of you are dismissed."

Ichika and Eve nodded then left the office. Seras watched as the door close before folding her hands. "…Orimura Ichika, I'm sure things will get more interesting with you around."

Moving a few folders, there were two that were labelled 'Orimura, Ichika(?)' and 'Orimura, Chifuyu' on Seras' desk. These two folders were promptly moved to a cabinet and locked away.

* * *

_Regalia Astraea Academy - Student Dorms_

"This Academy is huge." Ichika commented as he followed Eve.

"Don't I know it. I got lost a few times during my first few days here." Eve giggled.

The pair toured the Academy, Eve showing Ichika the main spots of the Academy. The latter found it odd that they were conducting the tour while school was in session.

"I appreciate the tour, but shouldn't you be in class?"

"Don't worry, I've got permission from the Headmistress. Besides, I get the lucky chance to guide a cute guy such as you!"

Ichika couldn't help but blush slightly when he noticed Eve was leading him to a pair of buildings. "So, where we going now?"

"The dorms. I'll be showing where your room is."

"Ah, okay." As they walked, Ichika popped another question, "So, how many students attend Regalia Astraea?"

"Um…I'm not too sure. I think it was around 300? It's not a large number, considering magic's a kept secret around here. Oh, and don't worry about that whole woman favouritism thing happening here. Everyone's more dedicated to magic and the like."

"Woman favouritism?"

Eve saw the blank look on Ichika's face before she remembered, "Ah, right amnesia. It's the whole craze happening ever since Infinite Stratos came out awhile back. Japan's hit the worst out of the countries. Sure, I'm all for better rights and conditions for women, but some take it to the point where guys are beaten and extorted in public. Just awful…"

"…Okay…" Ichika didn't want to press the subject, considering the look of disgust on Eve's face, and decided to shift the subject. "So Infinite Stratos is…?"

"Just some fancy exoskeleton science tech that can only be used by women. Inventor was some crazy chick named Shino…something-or-whatever. My family didn't care so much, since they're mages like me."

At that point, the pair reached a door in the males' side of the dorms, and Eve opened the door. "Well, welcome to the next few years of your school life, Orimura-kun. Hate to just run, but I have somewhere to be at the moment. I'll see you later!"

Ichika watched Eve run off, before he entered his new dorm room. It was a sparse thing, with a bed, desk, chair, and closet. He put his knife and Ombra on the table, before taking a look at Rosenkreuz on his arm.

"I'm not going to be able to take you off my arm, am I?"

**[No, but I can shift positions in this state.]**

"Well, could you hang around my neck then?"

**[I can do that.]**

In a flash, Rosenkreuz was now hanging from Ichika's neck, the chain loose, but not loose enough that Ichika can take it off.

"So, what about when I take a shower and all that?

**[Don't worry, I'm waterproof. Besides, you probably won't have anything I haven't seen before.]**

Ichika just grumbled as he sat down on the bed. Thinking about the events of today, he couldn't help but think, 'I wonder what I was like back then…?'

* * *

_Regalia Astraea Academy - secret location_

Eve stepped into a dark room, where six others were waiting. As she approached, one of them asked, "So, anything interesting to tell us?"

"Not really," Eve replied, "The only thing interesting is that cutie I picked up over a week ago."

"Yes, the one with the Rosenkreuz Grimore, Orimura Ichika. I took a look at him during the days he was unconscious." A second voice replied.

"Really now? That's surprising of you." A third voice mused.

"Alright now ladies, the question here is, does he need to be monitored?" The first voice asked, "Everyone knows that the Rosenkreuz Grimore's dangerous, considering it was sealed away."

"Don't worry, the Headmistress assigned me to watch over him." Eve replied, "I'm relying you girls if something happens, alright?"

There was a collective 'Yes', and the first voice said, "Alright, then I consider this meeting over."

The six departed by various means, leaving Eve by herself. She couldn't help but giggle, "Things are definitely going to get interesting around here, fufufu…"

* * *

**A/N: Eve's Magus Mode outfit is based on Archerko's outfit from the Sword Dancers doujin. Made the complete chapter, but for now, I'm more focused on my Neptunia fic. However, if I get feedback to continue this fic, then I'll come up with more. Just to note, there will be very few OCs in this fic like Project Class D, which the few are there for plot purposes, like Eve. That's the reason the protagonist in this fic is Ichika, and not an OC. After I introduce more characters, I'll make a list as to where they're from, or based from.**


	2. Breakdown Phenomenon

Chapter 2 - Breakdown Phenomenon

_November 22, 2019_

_Regalia Astraea Academy - Headmistress' office_

"So, I assume that the first few days went smoothly?"

"For the most part. Without Azami-san's help, I'm pretty sure I'd be lost the moment I stepped into the classroom."

Ichika was called to Seras' office after classes, and even though they were engaged in small talk, he couldn't help but wonder what the Headmistress really wanted. Seras was about to say something when there was a knock at the door and Eve's voice came from the other side.

"Headmistress?"

"Ah, right on time. Come in, Azami-kun."

The door opened and Eve walked in, looking curious. "You wanted to see…Orimura-kun?"

"Yes, I already am, Azami-kun." Seras looked amused for a moment she settled for a more serious look. "Now that you're here, we can get down to business."

"Business?" Ichika grew interested now that they were getting to the reason of this visit.

"Yes. Due to your transferring in, you haven't had your magic aptitude test." Seeing the look of confusing grow on Ichika's face, Seras explained, "It's a simple test. Mostly a scan of your magic capacity. Normally we do this after you choose your Thema, but since you have a Grimore, we can go ahead with that."

"I see…" Ichika had no idea what a 'Thema' was, but was certain he'll find out about it later.

"Good. With that in mind, I'll leave the spell casting to Azami-kun. Of course, I'll stick around to supervise."

"Me?" Eve certainly looked surprised at being nominated. "Um, wouldn't it be better for a teacher, or yourself to do this, Headmistress?"

Seras shook her head and replied, "I'd rather keep the knowledge of Rosenkreuz's existence to a minimum, at least until Orimura-kun can defend himself. Only the three of us know that it's contracted. As for why I won't do it myself, well…if I cast it, my magic might react to his, rather badly I might add, if my prediction is correct…"

"…I understand." Eve turned to Ichika and gave him a sultry grin. "Hmm, I wonder what else I can find out about you~"

"No additional spells, Azami-kun. Do them on your own time."

"Fuu… Yes, Headmistress…"

Ichika couldn't help but feel that he avoided something bad at that instant. Maybe it had to do with that look Eve gave him…

'Nah, probably just imagined it.'

* * *

_Regalia Astraea Academy - forest clearing_

"Um, are you sure all of this is necessary?" Ichika asked as he followed Eve and Seras.

"Yes," Seras replied, "Normally we'd do this sort of thing in the arena, but we're being secretive here."

Ichika just nodded in response as Seras and Eve led him to a clearing in the middle of a forest. However, what he didn't expect was seeing two other girls waiting for them as they approached. Eve had a similar reaction to them.

"Akari? Takane? What are you two doing here?"

"We're here at Headmistress Seras' request."

"Yes, in case something happens."

Looking at the two girls, Ichika saw that one had long, crimson hair and red eyes, sporting a flat expression on her face. The other had long, silver gray hair with a yellow headband and violet eyes. Both wore the Regalia Astraea uniform like Eve's though the former wore black stockings. The other girl was taller, around Ichika's own height as she looked at him curiously.

"Good, everyone's here." Seras' voice snapped everyone to attention. "Orimura-kun, these two are Himuro Akari-kun," The crimson haired girl gave a nod, "and Shijou Takane-kun." The other girl gave a wave, "They're here in case your magic goes out of control."

"Out of control?" Ichika looked at everyone in puzzlement. "I thought this was just a simple evaluation?"

"Yes, but there have been some cases of one's magic reacting to the scanning process. Odd, I know, which is why Himuro-kun and Shijou-kun will be here to help Azami-kun subdue you if that happens."

"O…kay…?"

Eve then grabbed Ichika by the hand and led him to the center of the clearing. "Now don't worry about a thing. The whole magic going out of control thing is very rare, so I doubt that it will happen. Though the worst possible thing to happen is your magic lashing out at us."

"Are you trying to cheer me up? 'Cause if you are, then it's not working."

Eve just smiled as she held out a hand. "Access, Humanitas Archive. Execute Thema."

In a flash, Eve was in her Magus Mode, something that definitely caught Ichika's interest. "So, when are you gonna teach me how to do that?"

"Hmm…maybe after we're done here." Eve assured him, before she started chanting.

Immediately, Ichika felt something wash over him, and it felt like a tingle throughout his whole body. Strangely enough, the feeling felt familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. Afterwards, he started to feel sleepy, but the weird thing was, the last thing he saw was pure energy lashing out from him, with Eve being blown away. Akari and Takane engaged their Magus Modes and rushed forward before he lost consciousness…

* * *

_November 24, 2019_

_Regalia Astraea Academy - infirmary_

"Mmmph…hmm? …T-This is, starting to become a regular thing…"

Ichika woke up staring at the infirmary's ceiling, and wondered how the heck he ended up in bed. He heard shifting to his right, and when he looked, found Eve sleeping in a chair by his bedside. Also, his abdomen felt really sore for some reason as he sat up.

"Azami-san? Azami-san?"

Poking her slightly, Ichika kept calling out to Eve until she started to stir. As she moved around a bit, Ichika couldn't help but think, 'Azami-san looks cute when she's asleep…'

"Hmmph…five more minutes, Lili-chan…"

'Lili-chan?' Ichika shook his head as he switched to shaking Eve's shoulder. "Oi, c'mon Azami-san, wakey wakey!"

The constant shaking and calling finally brought Eve out of the realm of dreams. "Ermm…hm? Ah, you're awake, Orimura-kun. How're you feeling?"

"Sore in the gut," Ichika rubbed the back of his neck as Eve stretched. "Since I'm in a bed again, I take it the scan went pear-shaped?"

"More like FUBAR," Eve muttered to herself before she looked at Ichika. "Pretty much, but we still managed to find out your magic capacity."

"Okay…but what happened? The last thing I remember is feeling sleepy, you being blown away, and both Himuro-san and Shijou-san rushing towards me… Are you alright, by the way? You went flying."

"I'm fine, just caught me off guard. As for what happened…"

* * *

_Flashback - November 22, 2019_

_Regalia Astraea Academy - forest clearing_

Eve was busy chanting as she eyed Ichika. 'So far so good, but considering Ichika-kun holds the Rosenkreuz Grimore, you'd think something would happen…'

No sooner had the words left Eve's mind, an aura formed around Ichika, and a tendril of energy suddenly lashed out at her. Eve's eyes widened as the tendril slammed right into her, sending her flying.

A the same time, Akari and Takane shifted into their Magus Modes and rushed forward, the latter holding out her hands shouting, "Barrialis!"

A barrier formed around the clearing as Eve shifted into Magus Mode, landing on her feet. Seras watched the aura build around Ichika as their surroundings started to get distorted.

"Geh, what bad luck. Girls! Knock out Orimura-kun before the Breakdown Phenomenon gets worse!"

"…So this is the Breakdown Phenomenon…"

Takane muttered to herself as she prepared a bind-type spell. The aura seemed to sense the cast and a tendril shot out at the focused girl, but Eve intervened, blocking the tendril with two short swords.

"You ready, Takane?"

"Almost…just another minute. Could you two buy some time?"

"…Affirmative."

Akari materialized a wicked-looking cannon-like weapon in her hands and pointed it at Ichika. The aura reacted with another tendril, but Akari fired the cannon, shooting out a magic infused slug right at Ichika, tearing through the tendril.

The aura reacted appropriately and made itself denser, stopping the slug just short of Ichika's chest. Eve saw the slug as it vanished before her eyes and shot a look at Akari.

"Akari, we're not trying to kill him you know!"

"…Aura too dense. Wouldn't do anything."

Akari's argument was thin, and everyone knew it. However, it wasn't a time for fighting as the aura increased again, and this time, pieces of the land and barrier started to disappear.

"…! Shijou-kun, transfer control of the barrier over to me!"

Seras' command snapped Takane up to attention and she whispered a few words before control over the barrier shifted to the Headmistress. Seras muttered a few words herself and the holes in the barrier were filled up.

Akari kept on firing her cannon at Ichika as she dodged the retaliating tendrils, while Eve tried to close in on the distance, only to be rebuffed by more tendrils. Cutting through the offending tendrils, the girl made the blades in her hands disappear, only to create two curved ones that she threw at Ichika in frustration.

The aura intercepted those blades too, and they vanished as if erased. More of the terrain disappeared, leaving pits in the ground. Eve almost tripped into one of them, when Akari pushed her back up with her cannon.

"Uh, thanks Akari."

"No problem."

"Feh…Takane, is that spell ready yet?"

"Just about…now!"

A number of circles appeared around Ichika, and energy chains shot out of each one, wrapping themselves around him. The aura retracted upon itself, and a number of chains disappeared, only for more to shoot out from the circle. Back with Takane, she was gritting her teeth as she summoned more chains to tie Ichika down.

"Geh, I'm holding him for now, but the aura's erasing my chains, and the Breakdown Phenomenon's not helping! Knock him out now!"

"Roger that."

Akari shifted the position of her cannon as she leaped back. Watching the aura withdraw towards the chains, she turned to give Eve a look, who nodded in return and rushed towards Ichika, conjuring blades and throwing them at him.

With the aura preoccupied with both the binding spell and Eve's assault, Akari started muttering, a magic circle appearing under her feet. The cannon's mouth started glowing as she took aim. Three…two…one…

"Barrage Sign: Multi-Raid."

Akari's cannon fired off a number of slugs in rapid procession in a span of five seconds, and Eve got out of the way just before they impacted against the aura, hard. The aura wavered as it stopped the slugs, but Akari noticed it took longer for the aura to make them vanish.

That gave her an idea.

"I can only hold on for a minute more ladies, so I hope you have more tricks up your sleeves!"

"Got it, Takane! Akari, you have that look in your eye."

"…Gonna try something."

"Alright, but I'm gonna back you up, 'kay?"

"Understood. Distraction, please."

Both Akari and Eve went to work, with Akari settling into a meditative state. She could hear Takane straining herself with the binding spell as she focused her vision on her target. Gripping the cannon, she aimed, took a deep breath, and muttered four words:

"Trick Shot: Stack Up."

Akari fired on Ichika again, and the aura reacted as it fended off another attack from Eve. One slug slammed into the aura, then another slug slammed into the previous one, which repeated over and over again. The aura shifted with each hit, and it couldn't erase the first slug fast enough before the combined force of the shot slugs pierced through the aura, nailing Ichika hard in the abdomen.

The force of the slugs flung Ichika right into the barrier, hitting his head hard enough that the aura immediately faded, followed by the Breakdown Phenomenon. Everyone kept their guard up as they eyed Ichika's unmoving form, until Eve went up and gave him a nudge with his foot.

"Looks like he's out this time."

"Good job everyone, looks like things are under control."

Seras nodded in approval as she surveyed the situation. However she felt she needed to mention something else.

"Also, the Breakdown Phenomenon affected more than our surroundings…"

The girls blinked before they felt something off upon their person. Looking down, they saw that their magus clothes looked like moths had eaten through them. They themselves weren't hurt, but they were embarrassed that more skin was showing than they wanted. The girls counted themselves lucky that Ichika was out, else there would've been shrieks of embarrassment from Eve and Takane.

Seras had a few parts of her clothing missing as well, but nothing a glamour spell can't hide. Akari promptly disengaged Magus Mode and her uniform was restored. Eve and Takane followed suit, and as their uniform reappeared, they sighed a breath of relief.

The barrier vanished afterwards and Seras took a look at their surroundings. She saw the holes in everything and wondered how much it would take to fix them.

"Anyways, someone take Orimura-kun to the infirmary. I'll take care of this mess."

Eve instantly moved over to Ichika's side and picked him up, swinging his arm over his shoulder. Akari went over to help her, swinging his other arm over her shoulder. Takane took up the rear as they headed towards the infirmary.

"…You were right Eve. Things are definitely going to be interesting from now on."

"…Maybe. Maybe. But not too interesting. I don't think the Academy can handle it, Takane."

Takane just shrugged as she kept an eye on Ichika. Just incase he started to act up again.

* * *

_Present Time_

"…I see. Well, at least things ended on a good note, thank goodness. Still, I find it hard to believe that…Himuro-san(?) could carry a cannon."

"It's magic, Orimura-kun. Anything's possible with it."

"…Well, I'd better thank…Shijou-san(?) and Himuro-san for their help."

"Don't worry, I'll pass along your thanks."

"Thanks, Azami-san."

Ichika relaxed as he went over what Eve told him in his mind. Things seemed to make sense, but there was one thing that he wondered about.

"Uh, was anyone able to get an idea of my magic capacity?"

That question made Eve frown for a moment, but eventually, she gave a sigh. Ichika looked a bit puzzled when Eve took a deep breath.

"Haaa…apparently, the Headmistress had an idea of your magic capacity, but used the 'scan' to confirm things."

"And…?"

"And apparently, you have the capacity of a Magic King. According to her, you're a Magic King candidate, which makes sense sort of. Rozenkreuz was a Magic King's grimore."

There was a moment of silence before Ichika couldn't help but look puzzled. From the look on his face, Eve would've known what he was thinking, if she didn't look away at that moment.

"Um, what a Magic King candidate?"

"Well, to explain…"

Eve didn't get much farther when something in her skirt pocket started beeping. She jumped slightly at it before she realized what it was.

"Oh shoot, sorry Orimura-kun. I have to go now, important meeting you see. I'll explain what a Magic King candidate is later, okay? You just rest now."

With a wink, Eve left the infirmary, leaving Ichika by himself. He just stared at the door for a moment before he felt his stomach get sore again.

"Urgh, I'm surprised I'm still in one piece, considering a cannon's slug hit me. Heh, magic sure is interesting…"

* * *

_Regalia Astraea Academy - secret location_

Drawing a breath from running, Eve entered a familiar room, where six others were waiting. One of them greeted her with a warm smile.

"Ah, right on time Eve. Akari and Takane just finished with their reports on Orimura-kun and the Breakdown Phenomenon. He really is interesting, isn't he, Takane?"

"Well, fighting him was, for sure."

Eve frowned as she looked at Akari and Takane. She folded her arms and gave a sigh.

"I take it you told everyone that Orimura-kun is a Magic King candidate too?"

"Why, thank you for sharing that with us, Eve-chan. We didn't know that until you told us."

The voice teased Eve, with a few others giggling in the process. Eve pouted as she looked indignant.

"Please don't tease me, President."

"Ah, don't worry about it, Eve-sensei. Anyway, what are your opinions, Akari, Takane?"

"…Observation is required."

"I agree. It's not like the Breakdown Phenomenon was started by him anyway. And besides, it's been a long time since a Magic King candidate came to this Academy."

"Hmm, that I can agree with. What about everyone else?"

The President looked at the other girls, and waited for their opinions.

"Hmm, I don't mind additional observation. Could make for good data."

"Um, I guess it's okay."

"Ahem, well, I don't have any problems with it."

"…If everyone else doesn't have a problem, then I can't object, now can I?"

Eve looked tired as the President nodded in approval. The latter clapped her hands together as she made an announcement.

"Alright then, as of this moment, we, the members of Trinity Seven, will watch over the Magic King candidate, Orimura Ichika. If he goes out of control, subdue by any means necessary. Elimination is a last resort, understood?"

"Yes, Ms. President."

"Alright then, I can declare this meeting dismissed. Though I have a feeling we'll be having more in the near future."

All the other girls left, until the President and Eve were left. The former noticed the latter staring at her, and seeing that Eve wasn't moving anytime soon, she decided to indulge her.

"Is something wrong, Eve-sensei?"

"Just what are you planning, Kureha? 'Subdue by any means necessary?' I thought elimination was top priority?"

"Oh, don't worry so much, and besides, do you really want to kill Orimura-kun?"

"Well, no, but-!"

"Then what's the problem? I'm sure the Headmistress has the same idea."

"…Idea?"

"I'll tell you in good time, it's too soon with the current situation."

"…I'll hold you to that, Kureha."

Eve left, Kureha watching her. Seeing her like that made Kureha giggle as she put a finger to her cheek.

"Fufufu, seems like Eve's really attached to Orimura-kun. Maybe I should take a better look at things?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 2 out. I admit that the fight scene could use a bit more work, but I'm not that good coming up with fight scenes. Just putting this up to show that I'm still alive and such. Been reading Trinity Seven to get back into the groove, which helps. I guess that's it for now...**


End file.
